1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation systems, and particularly relates to a heat dissipation system for removing heat from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in computing technology, electronic components in the computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), are running more quickly. However, the CPUs usually generate excessive heat during operation, which can deteriorate operational stability and damage associated elements. The heat must be removed quickly. A commonly used heat dissipation component includes a heat sink mounted on a CPU. The heat sink may include a plurality of parallel fins and several heat pipes passing therethrough. A fan is mounted on the fins to dissipate heat from the fins. However, because there is a plurality of components mounted in an inner space of the computer, air flowing in the inner space of the computer is often not smooth and that tampers heat dissipation of the computer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.